Krillin's Students
by Hyrulius
Summary: Krillin was forced to make some cash by 18. And what better way to do it than doing what he does best.
1. Get a Job!

DBZ Krillin's Students  
  
Chapter 1 - Get a job!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the character therein.  
  
This fanfic will be about Master Krillin and his students (who will be introduced next chapter). The story starts just before the World Tournament Saga in DBZ. Expect comedy, fighting, saving the world and guest appearances. Please R&R if you wish.   
  
----------  
  
We open on a scene of a sea side property. It is a pink house with the words Kame House written on it, rolling hills and farmland can be seen behind it. What's that? Kame House is supposed to be on an island. True, but Krillin turned the house back into capsule form and moved it to the mainland. Why you ask? Watch this scene from a couple of days ago.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Krillin is sitting at the dinner table, a full head of hair adorns his head. Master Roshi and #18 are also at the table. #18 had a child in her arms, little Marron, who is crying her head off.  
  
"Oolong, are you done with dinner yet?" #18 yells impatiently.  
  
"Hold ya horses." Oolong calls from the kitchen. "I'm only one pig, ya know." Oolong makes his way out of the kitchen with a chef's hat and a "kiss the chef" apron. He's carrying a platter into the dining area. He places it on the table and takes the lid off. After the steam clears everyone can see what they are having for dinner.  
  
"Enjoy your meal." Oolong says cockily.  
  
"Well gosh." said Krillin unenthusiasticlly. "Boiled sprouts again."  
  
"I can only use what I'm given." grunts Oolong. "It's not my fault you cheapskates don't have anything good to cook."  
  
"Yeah, but maybe if you came out transformed as a belly dancer, we'd appreciate it more." said Roshi slyly.  
  
"I'm not here for your perverted pleasures old man!" Oolong shouted, his face near red.  
  
"Maybe if someone here..." #18 said while smacking Krillin on the back of the head "got a job, we'd be able to eat well."  
  
"Huh why me?" Krillin asked, pointing to himself.  
  
"Because he's older than dirt." #18 points to Roshi, who nods his head in agreement "Oolong couldn't do an hours work before collapsing, and I have to look after Marron."  
  
"Oh man." Krillin sighs. He tried to think what he could do. It then hits him. "I know! I've always meant to train some students. I could be Master Krillin! And I could charge the students money!"  
  
Master Roshi throws a sprout at Krillin and hits him in the head. "I'm the only master around here! I don't want anymore noisy kids on my island anyway!" said Roshi angrily.  
  
"That's okay," said #18. "I have a plan." And with that she left the room. The others finished eating their so-called meals and retired to bed with growling tummies.  
  
In the morning Master Roshi is still half asleep. "Come here darlin'. Big ol' Roshi has a present for ya!" he said groggily as he awoke. "Damn it. That was a good dream." Roshi tried to open his eyes but was blinded by light. "Arrggh! Who opened the curtains?" When his vision returned he noticed the curtains weren't the only things missing. The whole house was gone! Roshi was laying in sand. He looked around frantically. Most of the island was empty but he saw a tent. He ran over to it and found a note. "Be back in six months. Love #18." he read aloud.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Master Roshi's scream could be heard for miles. "Without a TV how am I supposed to watch the aerobics?!" He looked in the tent. "At least they left my magazines." he said sadly.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Now we're back to today. Krillin walked out of the newly moved Kame House's front door, dressed in a new warrior gi primarily red in colour, with a light brown shirt underneath. He was refreshed and ready for training. All he needed now was students. #18 had already advertised all over the land. Things like "Learn under the famous martial arts Master Krillin." and "Learn to be stronger than Hurcule in 12 easy steps." However unsure Krillin was of her advertising tactics, they've had alot of calls so things were looking good. 


	2. The Arrival

DBZ Krillin's Students  
  
Chapter 2 - The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer : If I owned Dragonball Z, I wouldn't be here writing silly little stories now would I?  
  
Characters introduced this chapter :  
  
Artica - An acrobatic boy on a journey. He has a secret past that even he doesn't know about.  
  
Shinobu - A girl seeking more power. She has a gruff attitude and the strength to boot.  
  
----------  
  
A young boy about six years of age jumped swiftly from treetop to treetop, his short shiny black hair flowing behind him. He was wearing a blue high neck zip-up shirt and black pants. He easily leapt through the forest as he was trained in acrobatics. He was sure this was the right direction. The directions he was given indicated Master Krillin's training camp was just ahead. Or was it? He wasn't so sure anymore. He saw a sign near a path under the forest's roof, and jumped down to have a look. Little did he realise someone was running down that path. He landed right on top of her and they tumbled down the path several meters before hitting the sign.  
  
The girl got up with an angry expression on her face and dusted her long blond-brown hair off. She was dressed in 3/4 grey camo pants and an orange t-shirt. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?!" She yelled.  
  
The boy got up, bowed up and down apologetically and said, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. My name is Artica. I appear to be lost. Do you happen to know the whereabouts of Master Krillin's training camp?"  
  
The girl eyed Artica up and down. He didn't look like much of a fighter. "You're going to Master Krillin's?" she asked, cracking a cocky smile. "Well, looks like we'll be competing for the chance to be his student. Hi bub, I'm Shinobu." She said, extending out her hand for a handshake.  
  
"You're going too?" Artica said as he shook her hand. Shinobu made it a particularly hard shake, almost crushing his hand. "That's a mighty strong hand you've got there." he said slightly squeaking.  
  
Later back at Kame House, Krillin and the gang had a little more than they could handle. Around fifty people showed up, all different sizes, ages and even species were here. Krillin was slightly overwhelmed. How was he going to deal with all these people? It then came to him. "Of course." he said. It was perfect. The beach, the sun. "Hey fellas, let's have a barbeque!" Krillin said outloud. The potential students strangely thought this was a great idea. #18 collected some zenny from them all and flew off to get some supplies.   
  
Artica and Shinobu arrived and found a sight they hadn't expected at a training camp. People were just lazing around eating barbequed hamburgers and sausages. Shinobu saw someone who didn't look like a fighter and walked up to him, Artica followed.  
  
"Hey pig," she said abruptly. "Where's that Master Krillin guy?"  
  
"Your a rude one, aren't you?" mumbled Oolong, who was interrupted in mid-chew. "He's over there, throwing one of his 'infamous' barbeques. The guy that's cookin'"  
  
"Who? The midget with the women's apron on?" Shinobu said, her jaw nearly dropping into the sand.  
  
"Hey, that's my favourite apron." Oolong said, his feelings hurt. "It was on special, okay. Yeah that's the guy all right. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover ya know."  
  
"Yes," said Artica. "I'm sure he'll be an excellent teacher."  
  
"Ha! That's assuming you even get in." Shinobu retorted, sticking her tongue out at Artica.  
  
"How mature, Shinobu." said Artica. "Thank you for your help Mr Pig."  
  
"The names Oolong, kid." Oolong said. "If you need anything else... Ah who am I kidding?" Oolong walked off and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
After a couple of hours of sitting around doing practically nothing Krillin decided to get this thing started. He eventually got everyone's attention, but he had to stand on top of a box to do it.   
  
"Well hello everyone." Krillin started his speech, quickly removing the apron before anyone saw it. "I'm glad and quite frankly surprised that so many of you came here today. As you probably already guessed I am Master Krillin. You no doubt know already that only two of you will have the honour of being my students and learning some ancient martial arts secrets. Since there's so many of you I've decided that most of you will be sent packing. Only ten will stay for further tests. The ten will be decided by a Royal Rumble. A circle has been painted on the beach. Basically the last ten people in the ring win." 


	3. Royal Rumble

DBZ Krillin's Students  
  
Chapter 3 - Royal Rumble  
  
Disclaimer - Strange as it may seem, I don't own Dragonball Z. So don't sue me.  
  
Introduced this chapter :   
  
Meletran - A huge dinosaur trying to become one of Krillin's Students.  
  
Sonica - A beautiful 21 year old woman with cybernetic implants.  
  
Satoshi - A young humanoid-monkey boy with a staff.  
  
Kario - A middle aged boxer from Africa.  
  
Sweeper - A purple furred humanoid-raccoon teenaged boy.  
  
----------  
  
The beach was filled with young and old hopefuls. Their purpose is to become the students of a supposed master of martial arts. Some guy called Krillin who most of them had never heard of. A circle was painted on the beach and all the competitors were in there ready for action. But a lot of them were crowded on the east side of the ring. Because on the west side was a giant fat dinosaur with tiny wings on its back. Most were clearly intimidated, but a small group banded together and were sharing strategies.   
  
Krillin scanned his eyes across the group from a beach chair on the roof of Kame House. He knew compared to him and the other Z Warriors these guys were extremely weak. But he was sure some had the potential to be more powerful. All they needed was to be taught. And now that he thought of it this was a great opportunity to make more warriors to defend Earth. Then, out of the corner of his eyes Krillin saw a familiar face in the crowd.  
  
"Huh?" said Krillin more than a little confused. "#18, honey, why is Oolong in the ring?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" said #18 who was standing next to Krillin. "He's your friend, not mine."  
  
Indeed Oolong was in the ring, hiding at the back behind the majority of them. He had planned to transform into a monster and scare them out of the ring, but it was now he who was scared.   
  
Krillin called out "Let the match begin!" and punches and kicks started flying everywhere. The dinosaur, Meletran, laughed maniacally and swung his arms around wildly. Six of the competitors were knocked out or the ring instantly, some even landing in the sea. The small group of five that decided to team up earlier charged towards Meletran and all rolled under his legs. Meletran was confused and started trying to swat at them. Two of them, Shinobu and the monkey boy Satoshi, grabbed the dinosaur's tail and pulled. Another two, the raccoon guy Sweeper and a woman called Sonica, knocked Meletran's legs out from under him. This sent him crashing to the ground and a cloud of sand was made, temporarily obscuring Krillin's view of the action.   
  
"Wow, that was great tactics." Krillin said. "Teamwork is always better than brute strength."  
  
When the sand cleared Artica could be seen standing on one arm on top of Meletran's head. He waited until Meletran opened his eyes and immediately threw a ball of sand into them with his other hand. Meletran got up and screamed in pain, stumbling around the ring blindly. Two swipes of his huge arms later, and another five people were sent flying out of the ring. Artica decided it might be wise to get off the dinosaur's head, so he pushed himself off and went to eliminate someone else. One of the bigger competitors, a middle aged boxer called Kario, charged Meletran and uppercutted him in the belly. Meletran, who was already unsteady, was sent rolling backwards several times until he was finally out of the ring. The frustrated dinosaur shook his fist angrily and flew off into the distance.  
  
Artica, Sonica, Kario, Sweeper, Shinobu and Satoshi all cheered and set their sights on the other competitors. They went back to the main group and started fighting them. A small bear tackled Kario and they wrestled on the ground. Artica started bouncing on people's heads, jumping from head to head. Shinobu got into a fist fight with two pro-wrestlers twice her size. Oolong worked up some courage now Meletran was gone and transformed into a tractor with eyes. He then proceeded to drive forward and easily rolled Kario and the bear out of the ring.   
  
"Ha ha!" Oolong yelled in glee as he transformed into a tall and muscle-bound version of himself. "In your face, suckers!"   
  
"Man the pig's actually good." Said Shinobu as she finally forced the two wrestlers out of the ring. Soon there was only about fifthteen left. Artica was in trouble. An elephant-man had grabbed both his legs with his trunk and was now spinning around, building up force to throw Artica out of the ring. But when the elephant let go, a pink lizard-like tail came out of Artica's trousers and wrapped onto one of the elephant's tusks. Artica then sprung himself over the elephant and dropkicked him in the back of the head. The stunned elephant got knocked out of the ring.  
  
"Why does that tail seem familiar?" Krillin thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, you go kid!" called out Sweeper, who just eliminated another opponent with a tail-sweep.   
  
Oolong then got a funny idea. He transformed himself into a giant balloon and popped himself. The resulting gust of wind blew almost all the remaining competitors out of the ring. The only ones left were Oolong, Artica, Shinobu, Sweeper, Sonica and Satoshi. It was fewer people than Krillin planned on making it.  
  
"Oh well," Krillin said "I guess that makes my job a lot easier. Less people to take care of." He floated down from the roof and went to greet the winners. "Great job guys! Looks like you all get to take the next test. I just have one question for you Oolong. Why did you do this test? Do you want me to train you?"  
  
"Yeah why not. I've got nothing better to do." Oolong said smiling nicely to the others. He then turned around and walked off towards the house with a sly grin on his face. 


End file.
